Sprx's Star
by Layla Fairy
Summary: Nova and Sprx are finally together but Sprx is captured and it wasn't the SK! With only a legend, a stranger and a repetition of history to help her Nova decides she must find Sprx. But what will happen when she and the stranger become awfully to close?
1. Stargazing With You

Finally! I'm writing a new story. I've had this idea bugging me for ages. This is also Midnight's debut.

Midnight: Took you long enough.

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

Midnight: attention seeker.

Hush. As I was saying this is a Sprx/Nova fic. Not Nova/Midnight

Midnight: Shame

Shut up. Anyways as usual I don't own anything except Midnight or any other character I might chuck in. In this chapter we find out why this story is called Sprx's star. This info is very important so remember it well. So after that lets get this thing started!

**Sprx's Star**

Chapter 1: Stargazing With You

Two monkeys sat on the head of the Super Robot. One was yellow; her coat gleamed in the moonlight. The other was red, his eyes transfixed on the robot monkey sat closely next to him. Their tails were entwined and one of their hands was enclosed round the others.

Tonight was a special night; tonight was a clear night with only the glittering stars surrounding them. Starry nights were hard to come by on Shugazoom, a city which was normally cloudy.

The other team members had retired to their beds leaving only the two lover's awake. The yellow monkey's bubblegum pink eyes shifted from her black eyed lover to the glittering sky. His coal black eyes shifted to the sky to.

"The stars are so pretty on a clear night." The yellow said to her companion.

"Yeah just like you." He said leaning closer to her.

Normally he would have a mischievous grin plastered on his face but tonight as he sat with his girlfriend his eyes reflected compassion, caring. But tonight he was sincere. No longer a flirt, bent on winding her up.

She was the same; normally she would be beating the life out of something, anything that got in her way, especially this red-furred monkey. But now she was more careful towards the red. More compassionate, more understanding.

"That star right there reminds me of you Sprx." The yellow one said, shuffling closer to him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"How comes Nova?" He asked his yellow love as he put one arm round her.

"Well because it's glowing more than the others, it's more welcoming." She said.

He smiled and rested his head on the top of hers. She smiled.

"I'm gonna call it Sprx's Star" she said cuddling into him.

He grinned it was then he decided, he was going to promise her something.

"Nova?" He asked.

"Yeah Sprx." She replied.

"I promise to always keep you safe, to always look out for you." He said, showing his sensitive side, which for so long had been locked up.

"I promise too Sprx, I promise to always look out for you." He instantly whisked his head up to proper height and pretended to look hurt.

"Are you saying I need protecting?" he questioned. She found this hilarious and in between laughs choked out:

"Yes! I'm always saving your back side" He gave her the sad puppy dog eyes. _I'm not going to give into those eyes, I'm not._ She thought staring straight past him.

But she cracked. She leaned over and hugged him. _Oh man I fell for it…_

"Of course not" She said trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

He pulled her onto his lap, their tails uncurled and instead wrapped around each others waist.

---

By this time it was about midnight. But there was another type of Midnight watching over them, this one less friendly. He had a black coat and the only other colouring on his pelt was a navy blue stripe down his back. His magenta red eyes glared down at the red monkey.

He grunted before staring at the yellow one.

"It'll be good to see you again Nova." He said watching the two monkeys with hatred for the red one.

"Shadow Eclipse" he muttered before merging into the shadows.

---

"Come on Sprx we'd better get to bed, if the others knew were still up they'll make us do cleaning duties for a month." She said pulling herself from his hug.

"Yeah I'm still sore from the last time we had to clean up." He said as she put out her hands to help pull up her boyfriend.

Light drops of rain begun to fall on the city. Knowing she hated rain he wasted no timein getting inside. As both climbed into the robot they shook the rain from their fur.

As they stopped at the hallway and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Night Nova" he said breaking the kiss and walking towards his room door.

"Night Sprx" she said retreating to her own room.

* * *

And so it begins, so please tell me: 

1.Did you like it?

2.If not why?

3.Was it too sappy?

4.And finally were the characters personalities wrong?

Thanks.


	2. Fortunes Foretold

OMG! I updated already! Anyways here is chappie 2

Chapter 2: Fortunes Foretold 

Nova opened her eyes slowly as the sunlight bounced off the yellow walls of her room. She yawned as she turned onto her stomach to look at her clock.

_! 9.30! Up late again, the others are going to kill me! _It was true. Usually Nova was an early bird which often annoyed the others, being woken up two hours before their normal day began. But lately she had been getting up later and later.

Her late waking had especially annoyed Gibson, saying she was slacking of. She had replied that he needed a life, away from the hearing range of the blue monkey of course.

She reluctantly pulled herself from her bed, wandered over to her bathroom, and gave her fur a light brush. She looked into the mirror and prepared herself for another of Gibson's lectures. She had to be prepared; the last one almost killed her from boredom.

She walked out of her room and over to a yellow tube. She whisked down it and found the main room…..deserted. Of course the guys would already be halfway through breakfast. With one final breath she walked into the kitchen. Everyone else, minus Sprx, was sitting eating toast or cereal. Or in Otto's case, anything he could get his hands on.

"Morning guys" She said as she took a white china bowl from the cupboard and took her place at the table, opposite Antauri and next to an empty red chair. Gibson was sat next to Antauri and finally Otto and Chiro sat at the table heads.

Antauri was delicately eating his cereal; Otto looked as if he could eat for Shugazoom stuffing enough food in his mouth to feed the rest of the team five times round. Chiro was finishing his toast and Gibson looked up from the paper he was currently reading labelled 'Science, The wonderful elements around us.'

There was a mumble of Good mornings before everyone went back to what they were doing, except Gibson.

"Up late again Nova?" it was then that she completely blanked him, letting the others listen to his ranting.

"Your staying up too late with Sprx honestly you two spend too much time together."

That was it, he had trodden on her last nerve, _no one except me gets to talk about Sprx like that and get away with it!_ She thought before her anger exploded onto the blue monkey.

---

Sprx opened an eye wearily and heard shouting from a voice he knew all to well, yes it was Nova. He yawned before he heard a crash.

"There goes another milk bottle." He said to himself before smartening himself up and going down his red tube.

It was true, glass lay around a knocked out blue monkey who was spaced out on the floor.

"Nova, you know you shouldn't fight with anyone except enemies." Antauri said trying to keep the peace.

"Yeah but he deserved it, besides at the moment he's practically my enemy anyway." Nova said before retiring to her cereal.

Seeing as her comment made surprisingly a lot of sense Otto found it wasn't long before he was in fits of laughter.

Chiro, trying to lighten the mood turned the radio on to hear a song Nova knew well, probably because it was one of her favourites. As Joss Stone's 'Super Duper Love' blared into the kitchen the mood somewhat lightened up.

Sprx still half asleep shoved some bread in the toaster and took his place at the table. Another wave of good mornings hit Nova's ears. She curled her tail round his and said her:

"Morning Sprx" before putting another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Morning guys, Nova" He said before looking down at Gibson who was flat out still.

"He annoyed you huh?" He said turning again to Nova.

"Yup" no more needed to be said, Gibson, Nova and a glass milk bottle was easy enough to put together.

The toaster beeped symbolising the bread was cooked. Sliding from his chair Sprx went to get the newly acquired toast. Gibson groaned before picking himself off the floor.

"It was a milk bottle again wasn't it?" Antauri just nodded. But opposite him Nova was beaming. That should keep him in place for a while, well maybe until tomorrow morning.

Otto had now begun his seventh round of cereal before Antauri walked over to the sink, placed his bowl and spoon in it. He walked towards the door.

"Finish up soon team, Nova and I have been planning a new training program which needs to be put to use."

He said before mentally floating from the room. The familiar whoosh sounded as he went up his black tube.

Sprx who had recently buttered his toast went to shove the butter back into the fridge. But he was interrupted.

"Remember the order Sprx; dairy products go on the top self." Said Gibson, not bothering to look at him.

"Looks orderly enough in there." Said Sprx randomly putting the butter in the fridge.

As the previously playing song finished a classical, instrument only, concoction took its place.

"Ack, Sprx change it will ya?" Nova said appalled with the music playing. Being the one closest to the radio Sprx switched station and some R&B song came on.

"How can you like that awful stuff Gibson?" Nova asked Gibson, referring to the classical music. He simply huffed before crunching on toast.

After five slices of toast and seven bowls of cereal Otto decided he was full, which was a miracle really. Chiro also finished stuffing his plate into the washing up bowl, the pile of plates and bowls were swaying dangerously.

"Know what I'll be doing later." Nova said looking doubtfully at the china tower.

Chiro and Otto also made for the door, leaving only Sprx, Nova and Gibson. Not a good combination.

"One thing before I go," Chiro said.

"What's that kid?" Sprx asked.

"Don't kill Gibson." He told the yellow and red.

Yes this was a normal breakfast for the Hyper Force nowadays.

---

An Argument, Some Yelling and an Attempted Strangle Later

The training had begun; the idea was that the team partnered up with someone they didn't usually work with, Otto was with Antauri, Chiro was with Sprx, which left an unhappy Nova with a reluctant Gibson.

This was sure to cause trouble, which it did, in the form of Gibson ended up with a pair of matching black eyes. Nova, with a slight scratch along her left arm thanks to Gibson, decided she needed some fresh air.

"I'm going for a walk, anyone coming?" She asked as she made for the door. There was a mutter of 'No thanks' before Sprx walked towards her.

"I'll come" he said, following her out of the Super Robot.

---

It was a perfect sunny day for a walk, many Shugazoom citizens awwwed at the sight of the red and yellow robot monkeys walking hand-in-hand, tail-in-tail down the road. Although they didn't have a clue what the two monkeys were jabbering on about they still looked cute.

But unknown to them a shadowed figure watched them with hate for Sprx. The only part of him visible was his red eyes. He was spying, for his master of course. He glared before watching them being stopped by and old lady; she was dressed in a black old-fashioned dress with a gold shoal around her shoulders. _Soon_ The shadowed figure thought _Soon I will be able to have you back Nova_

"Can we help you?" asked Sprx. Looking at the lady.

"Don't be silly Sprx, She can't understand us." Nova reminded her boyfriend.

"Can't understand you? Are you silly? Of course I can" the lady screeched with laughter. Sprx was sure she wasn't right in the head.

"I am Kokume, the great travelling fortune-teller, but of course I can understand you, I know as many languages as there are." Nova looked confused before it clicked.

"You mean you know them all" Nova said, simplifying the conversation for Sprx.

Wanting to leave as soon as possible from this freaky lady Sprx told her:

"We really have to go, nice meeting you…." He said then added under his breath:

"Not really." Tugging on the hand of his lover, trying to get her to move.

"Wait! I must speak to Nova, your fortune is quite special." The lady shouted to the retreating pair. Nova stopped and looked back at the lady.

"How do you know my name?" She asked her.

"Because, my dear it has been foretold, your fortune I mean."

"Ok, then tell me, tell me my fortune" Nova looked deep into the lady's eyes, they gleamed with happiness.

"An old friend is coming to see you, your history will repeat,

And you must stand up against the ancient one's fleet,

They will take what you hold dear,

Not returning it until you face your fear,

And at the strike of Midnight tonight

You most loved thing will be hidden in a light so bright."

Nova stood wide eyed and scared.

"History will repeat? No I couldn't take that again" Nova said stuttering. Sprx stood in front of Nova, his back to the lady. Suddenly as he held Nova in a hug he noticed she was shivering, his strong little warrior felt weak and fragile.

Sprx turned around, the lady was nowhere in sight. After giving words of reassurance Sprx finally convinced Nova to move. As they walked back to the Robot Sprx told her that it was someone just trying to scare her.

She felt surer of his words. She stopped outside the Robot and turned to face him,

"Please don't tell anyone about that, Ok Sprx?" She asked.

"I promise." He said. Sprx went to walk inside the Robot when he noticed that Nova was walking another way.

"Where ya going Nova?" He asked.

"I need to think, don't worry I'll be back soon." She called back.

Sprx just shrugged it of before walking into the Robot.

---

Wahoo! The longest chapter I've ever written! So while I party please R&R.


	3. The Twelve Strikes Of Midnight

Chapter 3: The Twelve Strikes Of Midnight. 

Sprx sat on his bed/tube and huffed, he had been 'sent' to his bedroom so he didn't stay up late. Sprx was sure Gibson was treating him like a kid.

_Flashback_

It was about 9.00 when Gibson came into the main room. Nova was sitting in her bubble chair listening to her mp3 player, Antauri was meditating, Sprx and Chiro were playing video games and Otto, not being able to keep up with his fellow team mates, went to bed.

Gibson went over to the games console and pressed the 'off' button.

"What was that for?" Chiro whined.

"Yeah we were on level 5!" Sprx fumed.

Nova laughed silently, they had made it that far because _she _had got them that far. They were whining that this boss thing kept killing them off. Nova had offered to help, but they said only _experienced _game players. She ignored them and had a go, and beat it first time. They had 'worshiped' her since.

"I think you should all have an early night tonight, we need to be in top condition for any Skeleton King attacks." Gibson said.

"I agree it seems the time agreement for bedtimes has been slipping" confirmed Antauri. He looked at Nova and Sprx as he said it.

But it wasn't a glare or stare just a normal Antauri-ish look. Reluctantly Nova, .Sprx and Chiro went up their tubes. They knew the couldn't win against the powerful combo of Antauri and Gibson

_Flashback end_

Bored out of his mind Sprx turned of the table lamp beside his bed and shut his eyes. It wasn't long before sleep caught him

* * *

Five minutes to midnight finally rolled round. Nova sat in her bed shivering, sure Sprx had convinced her it was a trick, but she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. But soon she couldn't stay awake any longer and drifted into a sleep.

* * *

"Almost midnight, perfect now my friend lets begin." An old lady said to a black cat. She wore a black dress, which at the present time looked like it had been through a shredder. A golden shawl was draped round her shoulders. 

She was standing looking down at a crystal ball. Her cave where she was located was hidden by a mass of green trees; well they were green until she had killed them. It stood indeed on the same planet as Shugazoom but it was far from that little city.

"Now Midnight, it is time to take that monkey, did you find out its name?" She asked her cat. It jumped off one of the rocks on the side of the cave and as it did its structure grew….larger? Its tail grew larger and more metallic.

"Yes, its name is S.P.R.X.77 but its friends call it Sprx." The cat said as it's true form became visible. It was a robot monkey! It had a black coat with one navy blue stripe running from the tip of his nose, down the back of his head and ended at the end of his tail. His magenta red eyes gleamed with joy.

"Very good Midnight. Now leave Sprx, was it?" Midnight nodded.

"To me" the lady finished.

"Very soon Midnight, very soon you will have that yellow one." A small grin crept across his face.

But it wasn't because he was only partly happy, because in fact he was overjoyed. No it was because he just never smiled….properly.

"You know the plan Midnight, I will take Sprx. Then you will turn up at the door of their robot brutally beaten, get close to her, and then lead her here." She cackled.

Midnight nodded. It was only a matter of hours before he would get to see Nova.

The old grandfather clock, which at the time when the witch had inhabited the cave was tossed carelessly to the side, began to strike. Strike One.

"Yes this is it, Midnight get my staff!" Strike Two.

Midnight grabbed a staff which was leaning on the wall, it had a Hematite orb in the centre, there were engravings on the side bearing two cats curled round the gem.

(A/N: for those who don't know Hematite is a black/grey gem)

Strike Three. Midnight passed it to his mistress. She breathed in and looked down on the crystal ball. Strike Four.

"Show me, Show me the one called Sprx!" she yelled. Strike Five.

A picture of Sprx flashed into the crystal ball. He was sleeping peacefully. Strike Six.

The lady begun her spell.

"The demons below,

Help me bestow,

A curse on this one,

And may it never come undone"

Strike Seven.

"Bring him to me,

And I guarantee,

That he will never be free!"

Strike Eight.

A dark shadow crept over the crystal ball it seeped through it and appeared in Sprx's room. Strike Nine.

The shadow floated over to Sprx and enclosed around him. Strike Ten.

A white light flashed and when it died down the room was empty! Strike Eleven.

Nova sat up in her bed. Sweat was rolling of her. She had had a nightmare about a witch, a cat, no monkey called Midnight and Sprx disappearing.

Her breathing became steady again. She lied down again and sighed. It was all just a dream.

The Twelfth Strike sounded as Nova settled. As she did so she could have sworn she heard a cackle and a snigger. But little did she know it was the witch and Midnight celebrating on a job well done.

* * *

Yay another chappie done! About the strike things I wanted to make it sound like the clock chiming. 

Anyway please R&R. Thankies!


	4. Midnight Meetings

Chapter 4: Midnight Meetings

It was early in the morning, about seven or something. Nova was already up as where the others….except Sprx. Everyone were at their place at the table and where enjoying waffles for breakfast, a rare delight for the hyper force.

"Nova, I think it would be wisest if you go wake Sprx up now." Antauri said looking at Nova, his yellow eyes not leaving her.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever" she said half asleep still.

* * *

I went up the red tube to come face to face with his door. I lifted a fist and banged on it. My fist collided with the metal door leaving a small dent, whoops. I hear no shouts telling me to go away and that it's too early in the morning.

Erm… try shouting…..

"Hey Sprx, hurry up, we've got waffles." Still no response.

"Come on, I know their your favourite" Silence.

"Don't make me have to come in there!" I yell.

Ok you asked for it, I push open the door to find emptiness. I gasped and run downstairs.

* * *

I got into my position, just outside Foot Cruiser Six. If I can remember correctly that was its name. The workstation of the one and only Nova. My mistress had covered me in cuts and bruises to work as a disguise. I was to turn up outside the robot, tell them I had seen the capture and tried to stop it, then lead Nova to my mistress Kokume.

* * *

"It's Sprx he's gone!" I blurt out as a jumble of mumble-like things. I have no idea what that was. The team all look at me like o0. I explain again but slower.

There was a jumble of chatter as we talked over each other. All saying what we should do.

"Gibson, maybe you could run a scan for Sprx." Antauri seemed he was only one not panicking.

"Yes, I'll get my scanner."

A few minutes later

"Well I've checked all the boundaries. He's not in Shugazoom; it's a possibility that he's outside of the city. But my scanner's range does not reach that far."

One word came to mind: Damn.

"Wait a minute; I'm picking up the signals of a robot monkey outside the robot!" Gibson tells us. My brain jumps to action as I run to my yellow tube, go down it and push open the door leading from the foot cruiser to the outside world.

I looked at the monkey at my feet. I would know him anywhere. He looks up at me; his beady red eyes look so lifeless.

The others rush beside me and like me just stare at the robot monkey.

"Midnight…..your supposed to be dead." I stutter. Although looking at his state he looks pretty much dead.

"Nova you know him?" Chiro asks me. I start to shake, I can't control it. My eyes feel heavy and I fall to the floor.

* * *

I wearily open an eye. The memory of what had happened before came rushing back. My sight become clearer and I see Gibson and Otto standing around him that dreaded monkey.

Chiro and Antauri enter the medical bay. They notice me awake and come to see me.

"That monkey, how do you know him?" Antauri asks. Hi to you to then.

"It's nothing….honestly." They can't know anything about Midnight. They would cast me aside for sure.

"I have a name you know" huffed a familiar voice. It was him, sat up in the bed.

"It's Midnight, thought you'd remember that….Nova" he said ignoring everyone in the room except me.

I remember how I could forget.

I looked more closely at him, his cuts where bandaged up. The others are silent. They never new Midnight, this is all new for them.

"I was trying to save your friend ya know." He says. The team all shift their attention to Midnight.

"I saw his capturer running off with him, I tried to defend him but she got away, leaving me in a state as you can see" his deep raspy voice boomed.

"I don't trust him." Otto decided. He pulled out his saws, ready to defend. Midnight growled and pulled out some black claws, like Antauri's. I knew this would end in trouble; Midnight is a warrior, killing anything that gets in his way.

I jump into the middle of the fray.

"Stop! Otto, Midnight is a friend. I trust him." I stare into his black eyes. Otto puts away his saws; equally Midnight puts away his claws.

Everyone just stares at me. This is it, I have to save Sprx and Midnight's going to help me.

"Midnight I'm going to find Sprx, tell me where you had the attack." Everyone gasps.

"Nova remembers there is no 'I' in team." Gibson scalds.

"I know, but Midnight is the only one who's seen him, and this is personal now." I say, wow that came out of my mouth?

"But Nova…." Otto protests. Antauri who as always is as cool as cucumber just sighs.

"Nova I believe going alone will cause more trouble than good."

"Stow it Antauri." I snap at him.

"Although the decision lies with you Chiro." Poor kid. I look at him, into his baby blue eyes. I soundlessly plead with him. He sighs.

"Okay. Just contact us if anything goes wrong." I smile, he understands me.

"You'll leave first thing tomorrow." He finishes.

* * *


	5. Broken Dreams

Wow I finally got off my backside to continue this.

Midnight: Thank the lord!

Here it is.

---

Broken Dreams

The soft soil shifted as my feet crashed against it. The trees rustled with the raging wind, my tail curled round my waist in what could be described as a petite fashion. Conversation was slow between us, he walks silently yet that's what makes him…him.

"We've been walking like forever!" I complain.

"So what am I supposed to do?" He grunts.

"Sing." He gives me kind of 'are you mad?' look.

"Come on, you did before" I whine.

"Yes but that was a long time ago" he says lifelessly.

"Please…." I beg.

I look into his deep magenta red eyes they are filled with his emotions. Anger, sadness, hate.

"Fine" he begins. I knew he would pick this song. It just suits him down to the ground. It's almost like his theme tune or something.

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I'll walk alone"

Every note is on key, except for a few which were shaky from lack of practice.

"Hmm….how did I know you were going to sing that song?" I asked in a sing-song voice. A tiny smile spread across his muzzle. I wished he smiled like he used to, big and goofily. It was what I call an 'Otto' grin. But ever since the thing with the Alchemist and Mandarin…well he's never been the same.

"I missed you." I looked over to him. His red eyes staring only in front of him.

"I missed you to, when you were exiled I felt like I'd lost my best friend."

"And Sparky was there to comfort you." He said bitterly.

"Sprx." I corrected "Yes he was. He helped me when no one else would. It was all stinking Mandarin's fault. I mean he exiled you for saying what you believed in."

The wind had calmed down somewhat so I uncurled my tail.

"But you don't know the full story do you?" he asks.

"Middie, of course I know." He looked kinda peeved at his nick name being mentioned.

"But the thing with Mandarin, there is more to it." He says coldly.

"Tell me. You've kept this to yourself for to long. You need to talk to someone."

"Fine, but you might want to sit down, it's a long complicated story….hey aren't we supposed to be in a hurry?" I shot him a confused look.

"You know the 'I'm going to go save my boyfriend' thing…any of this ringing a bell?"

Oh snap! I forgot about Sprx. Curse my stupid memory banks.

"Wait your trying to change the subject aren't you?" I smile at him.

"You can tell me while we walk." I pull his arm to get him to move faster through the wood.

"Very well." He finally started.

---

_The Alchemist worked silently through the night. What was he making? The seventh monkey. The team were working hand in hand perfect. But he wanted another. Not for fighting. Just for company. Lately the nights were damp and cold as the time of his mutation neared. He walked over to his desk, which held notes on the Power Primate process. _

_Leaving behind on his work bench a black robot monkey. It had a navy blue stripe from the tip of its nose running down to the tip of its tail. Its magenta red eyes were dull, without the backlight they looked hopelessly lifeless. Its black claws were out ready for the attack. _

_The door to the work room opened and in walked a yellow monkey._

"_Nova, dearest why are you awake at such an early hour?" the Alchemist asked still flicking through his notes._

"_I came down to keep you company." She said. Her eyes were heavy and tired. He chuckled._

"_Soon you will be able to get a decent nights sleep without worrying about me." He told her._

"_How come?" she asked, curiosity flashed through her eyes, eyes which could display so much emotion in a single heartbeat._

"_I am making a seventh monkey" he motioned towards the table on which the lifeless monkey laid. She walked towards it._

"_A seventh monkey? Will it be a fighter, like the rest of us?" she blurted out._

"_No he will be for company. My assistant if you will." _

"_Then what are they for?" she nodded towards the claws at the end of its arms._

"_They are merely for defence." _

"_Oh…What is its name?" _

"_His name" the Alchemist corrected._

"_Ok what's hisname" she asked._

"_I'm not sure as of this minute. Maybe you could help?" she looked down at the monkey._

"_As long as it's nothing like Antauri. Do you know how long it took for me to be able to say that right?" She stressed._

"_Fine, no ancient names."_

"_It needs to be something up-to-date!" she joked. _

"_What about……Midnight!" she asked_

"_Midnight" he raised a brow._

"_Yeah. Because his fur is **midnight **black."_

_He scanned his eyes over the black monkey before speaking again._

"_I like it; it shows what he's about."_

"_So when will you be finished?" she asked._

"_Well all I need to do now is transfer the Power Primate into him." _

"_Cool can I watch?" she asked, excitement glowing in her eyes._

"_You can do more than watch my dear. You can help!" he said motioning towards a leaver. _

"_Pull it and the transformation will be complete."_

_She walked over to the leaver and gently wrapped her hand around it. She felt his hand cover hers._

"_Come, well start his systems together."_

_They both pulled down on the leaver. A green light flooded his black body. His eyes lit up and movement filled his body._

_---_

_The Alchemist mumbled quietly to himself. The team – minus his assistant – were training. His desk was filled sky high with notes. A black cat lied silently by his feet. Instead of normal yellow eyes which all cats possessed this cats eyes were magenta red._

"_Come Midnight I have something I need to tell you and the team together." The cat moved allowing the Alchemist to move his feet. Why could Midnight change into a cat? The alchemist had once confessed to Nova that he wasn't entirely sure. Something to do with screwed up DNA. _

_They walked side by side to the training room. As the training room door got closer and closer Midnight and the Alchemist could hear Mandarin's shouts and Sprx's trash talk. Midnight allowed his body frame to grow bigger until he was in his robot monkey form._

_The Alchemist entered the password on the keypad beside the door._

_SRMTHFG_

_Were the letters he typed. The door slid open and he and Midnight had to swerve to the right to make sure they didn't get hit with a rather large collection of electric energy._

"_Oops. My bad. Didn't know you were there." Sprx admitted shamefully._

_The Alchemist righted himself._

"_Indeed." _

"_So it would seem." Midnight and the Alchemist answered._

"_I would like you all to meet me in the command room in five minutes." The Alchemist said before leaving. Midnight watched him leave 'he's been acting so strangely lately, I wonder what's up?' Midnight thought._

"_Hey blue boy, do you know what this is about?" Mandarin asked bitterly. Although he would never admit it he was somewhat jealous of Midnight. Mandarin hated the fact that he was second best in the Alchemist's eyes. 'Topped by a meaningless assistant!' Mandarin had once said._

_Midnight shook his head symbolizing he didn't know._

_The team filled from the training room into the command room. They each took a seat in their colour corresponding chair. Except Midnight who sat on the floor. He spent most of his time in the lab with the Alchemist he didn't really socialize with the team._

_The Alchemist turned to face them. _

"_I have some bad news. You see I will be leaving you…"_

_---_

_Nova stormed from the training room. She felt hot yet tired. She went to the only place she could relax. In search of the only person she could talk to with trust. _

_The air's breeze was cool yet refreshing. She walked out further onto the robot's shoulders. Sure enough he was sitting there. A glass of what looked to be water in his hands. She sat beside him, legs hanging off the side of the robot._

"_Oh Midnight, it was all my fault." She steamed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the crash and bangs of Sprx and Otto fixing the savaged training room._

"_He was trying to help me 'you need to learn how to brave even the harshest climates' he had said. But yet all I could think of was him smirking there behind me. I don't know why, I just got really hot. Blew the walls off the training room." Stopped to breath._

"_I know and as a member of the team absolutely cannot condemn it. But as a friend I say right on. That orange freak deserved it." He comforted._

_---_

"_You are nothing more than an assistant. You are not needed here!" Mandarin yelled._

"_But I am part of the team always have been, always will be!" Midnight shouted back._

"_Please you guys can't you just get along?" Nova asked._

"_No!" both Mandarin and Midnight hollered._

"_Your just jealous cuz you were always second best in the Alchemists eyes. Isn't being leader of this team enough for you anymore!" Midnight shouted._

"_You liar! I would I be jealous of a Monkey who can change into a cat, doesn't have a clue how to fight and has no friends!" Mandarin shouted back._

"_Mandarin! What's with you!" Nova shouted._

"_Shush!" he said before pushing her into the wall causing her to faint._

"_That's it I'm finishing this now! I'm exiling you from this team! What you do with the rest of your pathetic life is up to you. I will wipe all memories of you from the team's memory banks!" _

_All Midnight could do was stare._

"After that Kokume took me in and looked after me." Midnight finished.

"But why you still remembered me I'm not to sure."

"And that's when you turned so cold." I said. Walking silently by his side.

---

Hurrah! It's done! My longest ever chapter! It took me about two hours to write. So you people better review!


	6. Love Is A Battlefield

I am sad to say this story is coming to a close with only 2-3 chapters left. And with 2 weeks hols of school I'm pretty sure that those chapters will be written soon. Oh look at this I have a chapter dedication:

To: Dark Tailz, thanks for the great idea! Oh and to Pat Benatar cuz without her I wouldn't have been able to use the song 'Love is A Battlefield'. Don't know why I just think somehow this song kinda fits.

* * *

Love Is A Battlefield

"Um….how do you use this thing again?" Otto panicked as he searched for the button to eject Fist Rocket 3 from the rest of the robot. That's right _Fist Rocket 3_ but why Sprx's ship? Well the robot can hardly stand with one foot now can it?

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
_

"Ah! Got it!" he pressed the button and the FR3 detached itself from the rest of the robot. Otto hung on to the controls tightly, it was then he realized he missed his comfy seat in the FCC5. Where was he going? He just faintly remembered Midnight but was sure as death he was going to cause trouble. He didn't want Nova to get hurt. Somewhere down in the bottom of his gut he felt guilty though. He had disobeyed Chiro and Antauri's wishes for the first time ever.

_No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

* * *

_

Sprx opened his eyes wearily, he felt like someone had hit him over the head with a hammer. His eyes adjusted to the light, or lack of it. He was inside some sort of cave, there were various objects scattered across the floor, things like empty potion bottles, a staff thing with some grey gem in the centre and an old clock thing.

"Ah my friend I see your awake." He heard an old lady cackle. He tried to turn to the left but couldn't. It was then he realized that he was bound with rope. He tried to activate his magnets…only to end in failure.

The lady walked over to Sprx. Sprx instantly knew who she was.

"You're that fortune lady!" he fumed.

"Well done you cleaver little one." She said patting his head as one would pet their dog.

"What do you want with me and where are the others! You better not have done anything to them!" Sprx was furious.

"Oh no." she said sympathetically. She took a jug off her self and scooped it in the cauldron which stood in the middle of her cave.

"See your friends are fine" she lowered the jug, which now had some sort of gloop in it, and put it on the floor so he could see in it. It glowed a murky brown before a scene became clear in it.

Antauri, Chiro and Gibson sat in their colour coordinated chair. They were chatting about something, but he could not lip read to find out what. Each had a worried expression on their faces.

_You're begging me to go, you're making me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side_

"See they are all fine." Kokume chuckled before going to move the jug.

"Wait!" Sprx yelped. Kokume turned to face Sprx.

"Their were two missing. Where's Otto and Novs?"

"Novs? A pet name for your beloved I presume. They are both unharmed for now." She pushed the jug closer to Sprx. Another image flashed into view.

It was Otto. He was in a red room franticly pressing buttons.

"Wait, that's my Fist Rocket, that thief! Hang on why is he in the Fist Rocket?" Sprx asked. Kokume shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe to keep your dearest out of trouble?" she said slyly.

"Show me Nova!" Sprx fumed.

"As you wish"

The jug's essence bubbled before showing yet another picture.

Nova was walking next to a black monkey. Sprx felt like he knew the black monkey from somewhere but just couldn't put his tail on it. Rain bounced off their bodies. He noticed Nova say something to he other monkey. It nodded in agreement.

"Be careful Novs" Sprx whispered.

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

* * *

_

"It's so COLD!" Nova fumed. The rain fell from the black sky and hit her body. Midnight nodded his head.

"We should find somewhere to sleep for the night. We can't travel any further in this weather." Midnight told her.

"And I don't know about you but I don't particularly want to catch Pneumonia." He scolded.

"Fine" she sighed. She hoped Sprx wasn't in too much trouble. After a couple of minutes they found a small rock formation. It wouldn't be very comfy but would provide shelter from the rain.

"'Remember Middie up early to start walking again." Nova sighed as she curled up and soon fell asleep.

_We are strong, no once can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

* * *

_

I watched her, her chest slowly falling and rising. I thought about what I had to do, what my job was. I thought long and hard. She looked so peaceful, and soon she would be mine.

_But you're going to kill her boyfriend just to get her?_

Midnight cringed that sounded like desperation. But he wasn't that desperate was he?

_No! Your just helping your master, she looked after you when you where exiled._

_But Nova loves Sprx!_

_Love is a battlefield. You have to fight for what you want. Even if the fighting has to be played unfairly._

Midnight let the war rage on in his head before curling up and letting his eyes droop.

* * *

The night was quite and cold for all four of the monkeys. But Otto, you could argue, had it the hardest. He had to travel silently, try to figure out how to work the FR3 and had to try not to fall asleep. 

He eased up the controls to make an almost perfect landing. Nova and Midnight were in the forest in front of him, Gibson's scanner said so. Otto cringed; he'd disobeyed Chiro and Antauri **and **taken Gibson's scanner but with every intention of giving it back, of course. Besides how else would he be able to track them? Otto stepped out from the FR3 to bet met with a cold winter wind. It would be murder trying to get the FR3 through the trees.

_We're losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same  
There's no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold_

As Otto walked through the trees bathed in moonlight the beeps on the scanner became louder and louder. He turned it to mute noticing he was getting closer and closer, staring only at the scanner screen. He didn't look were he was going and tripped over something.

Otto fell flat on his face. He heard a yelp of pain before something turned him onto his back and placed what felt like a clawed hand on his chest, limiting his movement.

"You!" it spat. Otto looked up confused before seeing a very peeved Midnight holding him down. Midnight raised his free clawed hand above his head, readying for the final strike Otto closed his eyes in fright.

"STOP!" Otto felt Midnight being pushed of him and was replaced by a pair of hands round his helping him to his feet. Otto opened his eyes and met a pair of bubblegum pink eyes.

"Otto are you ok?" Nova asked looking annoyed. Otto was so dumbfounded he could only nod.

"Good" she said sympathetically. She turned to Midnight.

"What is your problem?" she snapped .He grunted before looking at Otto.

"That" he said bitterly. Ottos opened his mouth to say something in his defence but closed it again when Nova answered for him.

"Otto's the nicest person I've ever met and I can't see why you can't just get along!" she shouted. Otto blushed; she was sticking up for him! Midnight seemed to notice this but said nothing. Instead he stormed off in a huff.

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

"He'll be back." Nova said sitting down. Otto sat down beside her. The rain began to ease off.

"I'm sorry." Otto mumbled.

"What for?" nova asked her pink eyes searching his own.

"I made you and Midnight argue."

"Don't worry we argue all the time" she said smiling, not a bit ashamed nor upset.

"Why did you follow us?" she asked suddenly.

"Cuz I didn't want you to get hurt." Nova blushed. _Sometimes he can be so sweet! _Nova thought.

* * *

"And then that green rodent showed up!" I shouted, my ears extended so I could contact my master. 

"NO! I will not have my plan ruined by that simple minded idiot!" Kokume yelled.

"Then what should I do mistress?"

"Do something to make him trust you then when the timing is right knock him off!"

"Like what?"

"Oh! Use your imagination! Be creative! Just do something!"

"Yes mistress, Midnight out"

I walked back to were we had set up camp for the night. How could I kill Otto without Nova getting in the way?

_We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

That's it! I'll use Nova to get to him. I mean I've been with him for like five seconds I can already tell he likes her more than a friend. This is perfect! Why didn't I think of this sooner!

When I got back to camp I noticed Nova and Otto were already asleep, both curled up on separate parts of the camp.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will put the plan into action.

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield _

We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

* * *

Ha! Cliff hanger :p I will try as hard as humanly possible to update soon!


	7. Dancing With The Fireflies

I'm back again!

Midnight: Yeah with a sore throat and cold.

¬¬. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you understand the whole firefly thing. Oh sorry but this is more of a mini chapter.

**Interesting Fact: Fireflies can live anything from a minute to two days. **

Dancing With The Fireflies

I opened an eye. Sleep has been rough. I'm used to a bed, NOT a rock. I got up and stretched. One would say this was almost cat-like.

I gasped, what a beautiful sight! The moon glittered down on us and the fireflies danced around me. Why it seemed as if someone had hung fairy lights in the forest. One firefly landed on my tail tip. I manoeuvred my tail so the little bug was face-to-face with me. Its pearly pink eyes looked into my own. It had a yellow body and its wings were folded neatly behind its back.

"Hey there" I said laying out my hand allowing it to walk on. The little firefly's tail grew brighter as it buzzed in content happiness. I watched it explore my hand. Then another firefly flew down next to it. It was red with charcoal black eyes. As menacing as its red and black colours where it seemed not to want to hurt nor push away the other.

No. Instead the red and yellow fireflies moved closer together and nuzzled the other. I sighed. What amazing creatures they are. To be able to live for only a day or two, yet to be completely happy.

I wondered what my life would be like to live for only a minute minimum. It was almost scary. Being born, taking my first looking into the world, then shrivelling up and dying.

I sighed and looked at the fireflies again. Yellow and Red. A light bulb clicked on in my mind. Yellow and Red, Fists and Magnets, Nova and Sprx. I sighed. I miss him so much.

I looked at the fireflies again. Now a little green one sat on my hand. It looked almost to be pining for the yellow one. Green…..Otto…?

I shook my head. This was absurd! I believed Otto like me cuz of a few bugs? I ushered the flies off my hand and stood up. I looked over to where Otto lay. He slept soundly. I looked at Midnight, he had his ears on sensitive hearing, encase anything tried to sneak up on us.

Suddenly all my pain, anger came rushing back. The views weren't as beautiful and the tranquillity was shattered.

They wouldn't mind if I went for a walk for a while. My head felt foggy and clouded. I mean I knew Midnight and Sprx liked/loved me, but now Otto?

I pushed some bushes apart and found a small lake. How wonderful it was! The fireflies seemed almost to dance around me. I felt so at peace again, I felt my soul just open up.

I sat right next to the small lake and various fireflies sat on my shoulders, tail and head. I looked at the sky, one star was shining more beautifully than the others. It was that star, his star.

The star I made a promise under.

"I promised to always look out for you, but I messed up. I'm sorry" I whispered. I honestly felt like someone was watching me, I felt his warm fur on my own, his hand entwined with my own. I could feel him sitting right next to me, yet he wasn't. I sighed. I would have to get some sleep if I would be able to fight my fullest tomorrow. I began the slow trudge back to camp.


	8. Dreaming The Future?

Dreaming The Future? 

Rain pattered against the floor and their bodies. It hadn't eased up since last night. The muggy grey cloud covered the sun's warmth.

"We're nearly there. Over this hill, and through the ice caves and we're there, we could get there by tomorrow evening latest." Midnight told the others walking next to him. Nova on his left and Otto next to her.

"Good! We've been walking forever!" Nova complained her arms and tail wrapped round her body.

"Here it is, we have to climb this hill." Midnight looked up at the reasonably large sized hill.

---

The climb was long, muddy and wet. Any mud they got on their coats was washed off by the rain. Three pairs of hands grasped the pointed top of the hill, pulling their owners bodies over the top. The rain had become the heaviest Nova had ever seen as she fought against it. They ran down the opposing side of the hill. When they met the bottom of the hill Nova and Otto fell to the floor.

"Do you think we could stay here a while? I'm beat." Otto asked.

"Well I don't.." Nova was cut off

"Yes! If we want to fight our fullest tomorrow we need rest." Midnight interrupted, this was his golden chance to finish matters with the green monkey

---

Hours passed they had collected firewood to make a small fire. Its red glow danced across her body as she felt the heat greet her. She lay opposite Midnight, who was on the other side of the camp, and next to Otto although he was a distance away, she didn't want to be disloyal to Sprx.

She felt her eyelids get heavy and soon she fell asleep into her own world of nightmares.

---

Sprx stifled a yawn. It was getting late.

"Tired young one?" Kokume asked, not looking from her cauldron.

"No I'm fine" he said, his eyelids drooping.

"Of course." She chuckled.

"Whatcha Doing?" He asked

She took a jug off one of the shelves and dipped it into the cauldron, resurfacing with a jug of…. well gloop.

"Helping you become a stronger person."

She walked towards Sprx, who tried to break his bonds, but to no avail. She took his chin in her hand, digging her nails into his face. He cried out, in doing so opening his mouth. She tipped the contence of the jug down his throat.

His throat felt blazing hot, almost like burning fire was poured down. His eyes began to close and he became unconscious.

---

_Nova looked around. All she could see for miles was, snow and ice. She heard growling, a large cat's cry. She turned around and gasped. A large tiger-like creature was running at her. It was **midnight black **with** navy blue **stripes. Unsure what to do she did what any other sensible monkey would do. Run. She bolted. Were was she going, anywhere to get away._

_Her pace became slower and her breathing became laboured. She heard a crack and looked to the floor; the ice which she was running on began to split. It creeped nearer and nearer until she had to jump it. She landed neatly on the other side. The tiger not being able to jump gave up on its pursuit._

_Her breathing slowed again. She turned away from the cat to take a better look around. She gasped again. There stood the last person she'd expect to see._

"_Sprx!" She cried running and hugging him. Yet he was stiff and did not hug back._

"_Sprx what's wrong?" She took a proper look at him. His eyes were blood red and showed no emotion. They were lifeless and dull. His red coat was blotched with black. Black wings had replaced his jetpack._

"_I must fulfil my purpose" He said in a monotone voice._

"_What's that?" she asked._

"_To Destroy YOU!" He yelled. _

_It was like his whole body was alight. Fire surrounded him yet he didn't seem fazed nor did he even notice. He lunged at her and she closed her eyes in fright. She waited, to feel the pain of the fire, but it didn't come._

_She slowly opened an eye. She felt herself moving and noticed she was standing on an ice floe. She noticed a figure laying at the other end of it. She ran to the figure hoping it was the normal Sprx._

_Disappointment filled her body as she noticed it was Otto lying on the floor, specks of white on his fur where the snow had fallen on him. He wasn't moving._

"_Otto…Stop playing games you'll get cold." She told him. Still he stayed in the one place. She knelt down and felt his wrist. There was no pulse._

_The world flashed and everything was gone. She stood on the snow as a figure walked towards her. She recognized it as only one person._

"_Alchemist?" She asked in happiness yet disbelief. _

"_Dearest Nova, You need to know the guardians who will help guide you now." He said._

"_The Dragon, Inner Strength" a red dragon appeared behind him. _

"_The Griffin, Inner Knowledge" a griffin appeared next to the dragon. _

"_The Pegasus, Inner Beauty" a beautiful white winged horse stood on the other side of the dragon._

"_The Phoenix, Inner Flames" a bird made of fire was perched on the dragon's head._

"_And of course" he stood to the side, showing a small yellow monkey with pink eyes._

"_Yourself" He said before a wind picked up blowing snow spray across the scene._

_She closed her eyes to protect then from the snow. When it had calmed down she opened them again. They were gone, every single creature. _

"_It's like they were never here…" She told herself._

"_NOVA! Wake Up!"_

_---_

Her eyes snapped open. It took some time to adjust, before she noticed Otto and Midnight with worried looks on their faces.

"You were screaming in your sleep!" Otto said worriedly.

"It was nothing" she lied. She didn't want the world to think her crazy. One thought crossed her mind.

Was it a sight of the future?

* * *

Only a few chapters left now! please R&R 


	9. Snowing Death

Snowing Death

A light snowflake fell onto her nose. She wasted no time in shaking it off.

"Why did it have to start snowing? I hate snow!" she whined.

The rain, after a good hour had turned to snow. It was the early hours of the morning. As Midnight had put it earlier 'there is no point trying to walk in snow, we'll catch a death of cold.' so they sat huddled under a tree.

"We should find some wood to make a campfire." Midnight told the others.

"I'll go; walking will help warm me up anyway." Nova said pushing herself up from the floor. She trudged towards the forest.

"One more thing, don't hurt each other" she said her eyes flicking from Otto to Midnight.

---

She walked in silence. She missed him. How could she not, he was her boyfriend after all. But most of all she was worried, but she would never admit it. She was scared. She had seen him as a demon in her dream. Was that what he is really going to be like when they found him?

She laughed a little. She remembered that time he had asked her out. He had serenaded her to ask.

_**Flashback**_

_She sat on the robot's head. The stars twinkled dimly. They were covered by a muggy grey blanket of clouds. She had come to get some fresh air. She heard the door to the super robot's torso open. Then she heard someone's jetpack activating. Next thing she knew Sprx was standing next to her._

"_Mind if i?"_

_She shook her head and he sat next to her. She could feel his pinky red fur brushing her own. _

"_Err…Nova I came up here to um…say something..." He stuttered. She looked at him. Stuttering was so un-Sprx like._

"_Well I really wanted to sing you something." He said a little more confidently. _

"_Go for it!" she said. She wanted to see what his singing sounded like. So he took a breath and began._

"_Sometimes you know you push me so hard  
I don't know how I feel  
You almost make me doubt I feel at all _

It's not as though I always listen  
But there's just so much I don't hear  
Maybe I'll never be what you want  
I know that all you're asking for  
Is a little place in my heart  
But I don't find it easy to give

Maybe I get a little selfish sometimes  
Why shouldn't I?  
I used to say I love you  
But would it make a difference this time?

And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down  
That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now  
And who am I to tell you I'll always catch you when you fall  
Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all  
I wouldn't be myself at all, at all.

I always find a reason why I didn't put you first  
It's not that complicated I know  
I really hate it when you shake your head like this ain't gonna work  
Maybe you'll never reap what you sow

And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down  
That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now  
And who am I to tell you I'll always catch you when you fall  
Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all  
I wouldn't be myself at all, at all.

_I didn't want to do what everybody does  
And hide the truth to find we never knew a thing about love  
Cos this is real life, real love  
And knowing what it comes down too  
It just might be enough _

And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down  
That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now  
And who am I to tell you I'll always catch you when you fall  
Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all  
I wouldn't be myself at all, at all.

_And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down  
That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now  
And who am I to tell you I'll always catch you when you fall  
Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all  
I wouldn't be myself at all, at all."_

"_Oh Sprx…I don't know what to say…" She stared into his shiny black eyes._

"_Then don't" He silenced her and slowly edged closer to her. She noticed and decided. She had hidden it for so long, scared what would happen if she braced it. But now……she was sure he wasn't playing around._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his lips touch hers. She felt dizzy, yet she didn't want it to stop. She felt his metallic hands touch her waist. But they weren't cold as metal normally is. They were warm and comforting. She felt his tail curl round hers. She draped her hands round his neck, stroking his silky soft fur. He pulled back and stared into her eyes._

"_I love you." He said, but he wasn't embarrassed to say it this time._

"_I know" she whispered "Because I love you to." She finished._

_He pulled her onto his lap and that's how they stayed. Cuddled up to each other, warm and content, glad that they could finally express their love for each other._

_She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his furry chest. He wrapped his arms round her and his tail circled hers again._

_It was then she truly knew. She knew he wasn't joking anymore._

_**End flashback**_

A small tear run down her cheek. She loved him dearly and would do anything to keep him safe. She picked up the wood she had found, blew some snow off and began the walk back. After about a minute she heard a shout, it sounded scared and hurt. It scared her so much she dropped the wood and ran back to camp. What spooked her? These two words

"Otto! Nooo!"

---

"One more thing, don't hurt each other!" she said her eyes flicking from Otto to Midnight.

As soon as she was out of sight and hearing range Midnight took his opportunity.

"Hey Otto, i know we kinda got off on the wrong foot so can we maybe act like this never happened, can we be friends, for Nova's sake. She's going through a lot a the moment. The last thing she wants is us fighting."

Otto took a good look at Midnight. He looked genuine, not to mention ridiculous. The snow which clung to his fur showed up really badly. He was black and snow is white after all.

"Ok!" Otto said beaming.

"Well now we're friends I can say this: I know you love Nova!" he said smirking at Otto, who now had a rose blush across his face.

"No…well maybe…..yes" he admitted slowly.

"Well she loves you to!" Midnight said.

"What but she's going out with Sprx!" Otto said a look of utter confusion on his face.

"That's only cuz he confessed first" Midnight's mind was bursting from laughing so much but on his face was his neutral expression.

"So if I had said I loved her first she would have gone out with me?" Otto asked. In his head he was kicking himself for being shy. Midnight nodded.

"Wait..." Otto said in a offended tone. For a second Midnight felt a little insecure. Did Otto find out he was just leading him on?

"Here while I go find her!" Midnight sighed, Otto hadn't found out.

Otto stood obviously going to find Nova. Perfect, his back was to Midnight.

Midnight got out his attack claws, black and similar to Antauri's. He pounced at Otto, knocking him to the floor, who squeaked in surprise. Midnight dug his claws deep into Otto's back. Otto, using quick thinking, hit Midnight with his tail causing his to stumble and release Otto. Blood leaked from Otto's Midnight-inflicted wounds.

"I thought we were friends!" Otto cried.

"Do you really think after all these years I would be friends with you?" Midnight said a smug smile on his face. Otto wondered at what his words meant, and then it clicked.

"I know you! You used to be a Hyper Force member! Before Mandarin kicked you out!" Otto shouted.

The snow became heavier.

"Well done smart little one!" Midnight yelled lunging at Otto.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto yelled releasing his saws from his wrists and letting them scrape across Midnight's face.

He reeled in pain. When he turned again to face Otto he had a long ugly cut across his left eye.

"Dare you oppose me, well then let me show you the true furry of ice's power!" Midnight said and began charging a attack. Otto looked round. The snow and ice, Midnight defiantly had an advantage.

"Ice Shards!" Midnight shouted releasing lots of little ice spears. They flew towards Otto.

Otto put his saws in font of his face. The small icicles smashed when they hit the saws. Midnight growled in frustration.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto yelled again attacking Midnight, who was expecting it this time.

"Shadow Eclipse!" He yelled disappearing and allowing the saws to cut though where he previously stood.

"Huh?" Otto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Midnight silently appeared behind him.

"I'll finish this now!" he said lunging one clawed hand into the back of Otto's head. He cried out in pain before all his systems shut down, he fell to the floor….dead.

"Hmm a respectable battle." Midnight mused as he wiped the blood from his cut across his eye.

"Now to convince Nova" Midnight picked up some snow and sprinkled it on Otto's back, covering his wounds and red stained coat.

"Now to get her attention….Otto! Nooo!" Yelled Midnight. Soon enough Nova burst though the trees to the scene of the crime.

She noticed Midnight was crouching next to Otto's body. She ran over to the and pushed Midnight out of the way. Her head was foggy and clouded.

"Otto, oh Otto you can't be dead!" she felt his pulse…there was none. She felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Nova I tried to save him…but there was this creature and I…I couldn't save him…" Midnight said laying on the false worry.

Nova couldn't take it and ran.

"Nova wait!" Midnight ran after her.

Otto lay in the snow, not moving. The only sign of life was the constant flash of the backlight in his eyes.

---

Is Otto alive or not? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out! I know this wasn't a very good chapter but don't give up on me! Oh and Midnight, You tried to kill Otto! Get to your room now!

Midnight: I don't have a room smart ar(Mouth gets covered)

That goes no father! Well please R&R while I sort out Midnight here.


	10. The Truth Told

I'm back at last! One quick note, I know green roses don't exist but I thought it would be nice and it would fit in well. Oh and if you haven't already can you check out my new story ideas on my profile. Thanks!

The Truth Told

She ran, she didn't want to stop. He couldn't be dead could he? She didn't want to believe it. Otto had such a kind soul, how could anyone hurt him let alone kill him? She found a little stream and looked into the water. Her reflection stared back at her. The ripples of the water unfocused her vision in the water, she looked across the stream and saw one green rose.

She got into the water which reached up to her elbows making the water easy to walk in. she got out at the other side. She pushed aside the clumps of weeds to see the small green rose. It somehow held the same sort of innocence that Otto had. She rested the little flowers head in her palm it was stone cold. It was dying. One last tear escaped from her bubblegum eyes and fell onto the rose's petals.

"Nova!" Midnight called finally catching up with her. She snapped out her thoughts and turned to face him he had a weird guilty kind of look.

"Let's hurry up and find Sprx. I need to take my anger out on someone." She said brushing past him.

---

"Nice. Very nice" Kokume said circling him. Sprx stood on a rock his newly acquired wings folded neatly behind his back. Kokume chuckled her spell had worked a treat.

"I feel Midnight is going soft on us. What do we do to traitors?"

"We kill them" Sprx snarled back.

"Good. And what about the girl?" Sprx's face softened a little before regaining its tough look.

"She must die as well!"

"YES! Then we will take over Shugazoom city, BY FORCE!" Kokume yelled. Both began laughing, their evil filling the air around them.

---

"I'm getting worried, I mean it's been almost a week since Nova left and now Otto's missing and not answering his communicator! And what was up with that freaky black monkey?" Chiro stopped ranting allowing himself to breath.

"I concur. Nova should have been back by now. Maybe something could have happened to her." Gibson quizzed.

"Do not give up on her my friends. She is a strong warrior and will come out on top." Antauri told his remaining team members.

---

"Yes I sense they are near. S.P.R.X-77 now is the time to prove yourself. Take your place and wait for them there" Kokume instructed.

"Yes mistress" Sprx said before spreading his wings and flying to the cave entrance.

---

Midnight felt guilt eat away at him. He wanted to hold Nova in his arms and to be able to kiss her. But…..she loved Sprx not cold, unfeeling Middie. So the next best thing would to be to help her right? But that would be going against the person who had raised him since the whole Mandarin thing.

Kokume's cave became visible in the distance. Nova kept walking, oblivious to the danger she was in. Midnight looked at Nova then at the cave in the distance.

"Get down!" he said pulling her by the scruff of her neck. He pulled her behind the rock.

"Midnight what's the big idea!" she hissed. He sighed. Now was the time to tell her.

"I should have told you this earlier…." He broke off. For the first time in his life he felt insecure.

"Told me what!" she demanded.

"I know who stole Sprx. Because…because…I work for her."

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"But I don't want to, I want to do the right thing. And help you." He sighed.

"Help me?" she gasped and continued.

"I get it now…it was you that…Otto…" She whispered. She just couldn't bring herself to say it. He nodded.

"But trust me now I can help you get Sprx." He said quietly.

"Trust you! Why should i?" She started into his beady red eyes.

"Because I'm your only chance… I'm the only one who knows all Kokume's weaknesses."

---

She walked right up to the cave, stood outside the entrance. So many emotions were flowing through her at once. Happiness that she was seeing Sprx again, Fright she'd never faced a proper witch before.

"So little miss adventurer turns up at last. I've been waiting for you."

The voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked up at a tree, where the voice had come from and gasped. Her dream was becoming reality again.

---

Midnight sneaked towards the back entrance to Kokume's cave. The plan was that Nova would get Sprx while he held of Kokume. He pushed aside the rock which was were the extra entrance was. He crawled inside and began to run to where Kokume was.

---

Sprx stood in one of the dead trees. His pointed toes were curled round one of its branches. His red fur was now blotched with black. He had blood red eyes instead of the normal black. But the scariest thing was the wings which had replaced his jet pack. They had a leathery appearance and the snow fizzled when it touched them. He had his arms crossed across his chest.

---

That's it just 2 chapters to go!


	11. Until Death Do We Part

Midnight: Oh so you've finally decided to update this thing.

Bakuro: No she's just been very busy. (More info on Bakuro on my profile)

YAY! (Hugs Bakuro) My new o.c loves me! Well you people wanted it so here it is. Chapter 11 of Sprx's Star!

Normal text is what is happening in the real world.

_The italics are what's going on in Sprx's Mind._

YAY fluffy chapter!

Until Death Do We Part

"Sprx….Sparky" Nova whispered edging closer to him. Sprx growled as she edged closer to the tree where he stood.

"I'm just here to put your lights out little miss adventurer" he sneered. She wasn't about to fight Sprx. Demon or not he was still Sprx on the inside.

"Now say goodbye to the world cos you're never going to see it again" He snarled. Fire grew around his hands.

The snow on the tree around him started to melt from the heat of the fire.

"Say goodnight!" he shouted at her releasing the fireballs aiming straight for her. There was no reflecting or dodging. She waited calmly for the fire to hit her.

---

_Normal Sprx looked around. He was sitting in black area of nothingness. He heard laughing which sent a shiver up his spine. _

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" Sprx said springing to his feet._

"_Fine there is no need for me to hide. I have control of your body now." The demon Sprx showed himself._

"_That's so copying!" Sprx shouted at his demon. _

"_I've won this!" The demon shouted. _

"_Novs will stop you!" Normal Sprx shouted. The demon Sprx circled normal Sprx._

"_Her? You leave your life on her shoulders! Ha! She won't even fight me. What hope have you got left?" Sprx hade a worried look in his eyes._

"_Don't worry. I'll finish her off really quickly. She'll hardly feel a thing. Here why don't you see her defeat?" The Demon laughed. A picture showed up. It was Nova she was bloody and injured badly. _

"_NO! I won't let you hurt her!" Sprx shouted. As he did thunder clashes were heard._

_---_

The snow halted and rain began to fall. Thunder and lightning accompanied the rain.

Nova fell into the snow again. She had a gash across her cheek where the demon scratched deep into her. The rain washed the blood down her face to mix with the mushy snow which had settled previously. Her yellow coat was stained with red.

"You're getting the crap beaten out of you. Yet you still refuse to fight?" the demon sneered.

"I won't hurt Sprx" she whispered.

"Then you really are pathetic." The demon said circling Nova. He kicked her in the stomach.

"Well then Little Miss Adventurer your adventure ends here!" Demon Sprx raised one of his clawed hands above her, readying the final blow.

---

_Demon Sprx kicked Sprx in the head. Normal Sprx fell to the floor. _

"_You're almost as pathetic as she is. And you're a member of the hyper force? Pah!" The demon said. He put his foot across Normal Sprx's throat, cutting of his airways, suffocating him. _

"_NOOOO" Normal Sprx shouted with all the breath he could master. Demon Sprx let go immediately, he got a nasty electric shock of Normal Sprx's body. _

"_I won't let you hurt her!" He shouted letting all his electric energy ram into the Demon._

_---_

A silver sparkle grew around Demon Sprx who growled in frustration. Suddenly he spoke but he still reeled in pain.

"Nova! Do something to weaken the demon, something that'll scare it away." It was Normal Sprx! He was fighting the demon.

One thing came to Nova's mind; she couldn't believe she was actually going to do it. She walked over to the Demon who was still reeling in pain. She pushed his head up to her height and….

Kissed him.

She felt the Demon scratch at her back but didn't stop. She felt its grip loosen before she was pulled into a soft embrace. She pulled back and slowly opened her eyes. A very damp Sprx stood before her. She could think of no words to explain how happy she was. So she pulled him toward her again and kissed him. More passionately than before.

"I missed you" She whispered breaking the kiss and nuzzling his soft red fur.

"I missed you to" he said hugging her.

She stood in his arms for a long time. Such relief and happiness rolled off her. She didn't want to end this moment. But the peaceful atmosphere was shattered as a loud explosion came from the cave.

"Midnight" she whispered.


	12. A Black Heart

Finally. **Finally** it's here! The very **last** chapter of Sprx's Star. Sorry about the long wait, life was being cruel and I couldn't get back into this. Anyhow here it is. Really quickly Nova's weak here because of the fight with Demon Sprx. She wouldn't fight him remember. And _italics _are flashbacks.

A Black Heart

Sprx and Nova ran towards the cave, the ground was rumbling before another explosion filled the air. The pressure pushed them back and they crashed into a dead tree. They fell side by side, their backs against the tree. A black monkey slammed into the middle of them, knocking them out. The three monkeys lay battered and bruised beneath the dead tree.

She stepped out of the cave.

"You ungrateful little worm! I took you in when you were banished and this is how you repay me!" Kokume screeched.

She picked up the black monkey using telepathic skills. She slammed him to the floor moving only her eyes.

"You know what I do to traitors? I KILL them!" she screeched lunging at him, her nails extended.

Nova's eyelids parted and the light bathed into them. She heard screeching and chokes. Her eyes opened fully and it clicked.

"Midnight" she whispered. She shakily got to her feet. Midnight did not move nor attempt to stop Kokume. For he was being strangled by his old teacher. She dropped his lifeless body.

---

"_What about……Midnight!" she asked_

"_Midnight" he raised a brow._

"_Yeah. Because his fur is **midnight **black."_

_He scanned his eyes over the black monkey before speaking again._

"_I like it; it shows what he's about."_

"_So when will you be finished?" she asked._

"_Well all I need to do now is transfer the Power Primate into him." _

"_Cool can I watch?" she asked, excitement glowing in her eyes._

"_You can do more than watch my dear. You can help!" he said motioning towards a leaver. _

"_Pull it and the transformation will be complete."_

_She walked over to the leaver and gently wrapped her hand around it. She felt his hand cover hers._

"_Come, well start his systems together."_

_They both pulled down on the leaver. A green light flooded his black body. His eyes lit up and movement filled his body._

_The backlight in his eyes turned on and his magenta red eyes flashed as his systems started up. His arm moved and his tail flicked to the extent that he sat up. He stared round at the room, filled with machinery and lights. The Alchemist was the first to speak._

"_My son…"_

_---_

Kokume walked towards Nova, who due to her weak state was easily slapped aside.

Sprx wearily opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kokume getting ready to kill him. Ice covered her hands.

"All traitors will die!" She raised her had. The ice round it turned into a pointy dagger shape.

"DIE!" she hissed.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova's shrill battle cry filled the air. A large and rather battered golden fist slammed into Kokume side. She was sent flying.

"Thanks Novs." Said Sprx getting to his feet.

Kokume got to her feet and regained her bearings. Her black dress now covered in mushy snow. She growled and changed shape, all while Nova's back was turned.

A voice ringed in Nova's ears, it was his voice. The Alchemists voice.

"_The Phoenix, Inner Flames" _

Her body grew hotter; she could feel the fire burning inside her. She heard a large cats

growl and turned to see Kokume had transformed into a giant…

---

_A baby version of Nova walked into his lab. It was clustered with machinery and notes as usual._

"_You wanted to speak to me?" she asked walking towards him. He turned in his swivel chair to look at her. He patted his lap and she climbed up. His chair was positioned by his desk so she could see what he was reading notes on easily._

_Her eyes scanned the words and numbers before she spoke._

"_Fire? That's what you're researching?" she questioned._

"_Indeed, and that is the reason why I call you here" _

_---_

Tiger. Kokume had transformed into a giant tiger. Nova gasped, it was the exact same one from her dream. Kokume lifted one giant paw and pushed Nova into a tree. Kokume turned on Sprx who was now up and standing.

"Holy…" he never got to finish for Kokume had already pounced on him and held his shoulder close to the floor.

"NOOOO!" Nova screamed she let all her inner flames.

"_Huh?" she asked confused. _

"_Well you see I gave you something that only Midnight has."_

_She took a sharp intake of breath through excitement._

"_What! Oh please tell me!"_

_The Alchemist took a matchstick from his desktop and lit it._

"_She this, what is this?" he asked her._

"_It's a matchstick" she said dryly._

"_No, what is that on top?"_

"_Fire, come on I'm not five, I know what fire looks like."_

"_Very well, but do you know how to control it?" he asked. He smiled for in fact she **was** five._

_---_

A fire wall about half her height rose from the ground. From the flames phoenixes began to fly, up towards the sky. They circled Kokume, Nova pointed towards her and the phoenix's dive bombed her.

She cried and howled as her fur caught alight. She rolled in the snow cooling herself off. She was defiantly weaker….but so was Nova.

---

"_Control it?" she questioned. _

"_Yes my daughter, think about it. Why do you thrive in warmer weather but hate cold climates?" Nova gave him a puzzled look._

"_Your element, in which you control and rule, is fire."_

_---_

Nova sunk to her knees. She was exhausted. Sprx saw this and ran to her.

"Nova are you ok?" he asked franticly. She could only nod through her heavy panting.

---

"_But why only me? Did I do something wrong?" she looked deep into his eyes._

"_No my dear. This is a gift, not a pain."_

"_You said Midnight has it to, does he control fire to?" she asked._

"_No. he controls Ice. Yet he is yet to discover his powers with it, like you."_

"_Then can we learn?"_

"_No" he replied._

"_Then how will we be able to use it?"_

"_Trust me; you'll be able to use it when the time is right." _

_---_

"Ice Shards!" Ice points flew past her and Sprx and pierced into Kokume's skin and fur. She smiled at her friend as he limped over to her.

---

"_Here's a little secret, Sprx has it to." He remembered and told her._

"_Cool! What does Sprx control?" she asked._

"_Electricity" _

---

"Let's finish this!" Nova shouted.

"Dragon Fire!" she yelled raising her left fist to the sky.

"Dragon Zap!" Sprx raised his left fist to.

"Dragon Freeze." Midnight did the same.

---

"_Cool! So will we all learn together?" she asked._

"_No but you will use your ultimate element attacks together, to stop a great evil."_

_---_

A Chinese style dragon made of fire curled round Nova's body. A dragon of ice for Midnight and a dragon of electricity for Sprx. All three lowered there hands and the three dragons flew towards Kokume.

---

"_What will they be like?"_

"_Well they will be like giant dragons. Each made of their owners element."_

"_Wow I love dragons" she replied._

_---_

Kokume's lifeless body hit the damp floor. All three monkeys collapsed to their knees tired from the energy consumption. Nova closed her eyes, but didn't faint. A figure loomed over Midnight's body. Before he had a chance to face his attacker it kicked him in the back of the head.

"Take that!" she recognized that voice, it was his voice.

"OTTO!" she got to her feet and gave her brother a hug. Sprx cast a mini-glare towards Otto but he didn't notice it. Nova let him go but looked at the knocked out Midnight.

"Nice hit I'll give it a 8.7!" Sprx commented. Nova glared at him, but her eyes were filled with love and happiness and so he knew it was fake.

"Uh Otto I think you should know Midnight's our friend…" Nova told him

"but…uh….I'm confused." He replied. She smiled; she wouldn't have it any other way.

---

"_About this whole element thing, don't tell anyone ok? I will tell them when they are ready. Now why don't you go play with the others?" He said._

"_Ok sir, you can count on me!" she slid from his lap and ran to find her friends._

_---_

A loud crash made them all jump ten feet in the air, and also caused Midnight to wake up. They all turned to see a very wobbly super robot behind them. Soon the remaining three members of the hyper force run out to greet their friends. Soon praises and 'you done it!'s were passed round. That was until Gibson broke in.

"You four should all get to Med. Bay for some rest." Gibson said pushing them towards the Super Robot.

A few bandages and cups of tea later Chiro, Antauri and Nova had come to a decision.

"Midnight." Nova said.

"We want to ask you to live with us, and become a hyper force member again." Chiro finished for her.

Midnight smiled, he was with his family again.

* * *

_Friends are like stars, you can't always see them, but you know they are always there.

* * *

_


End file.
